Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to cross bar array networks, and more particularly to cross bar array devices and methods for fabricating these devices using scalable electrodes to provide a reduced or scaled contact size while providing low contact resistance.
Description of the Related Art
Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is considered a promising technology for electronic synapse devices or memristors for neuromorphic computing as well as high-density and high-speed non-volatile memory applications. In neuromorphic computing applications, a resistive memory device can be employed as a connection (synapse) between a pre-neuron and post-neuron, representing the connection weight in the form of device resistance. Multiple pre-neurons and post-neurons can be connected through a crossbar array of RRAMs, which can express a fully-connected neural network configuration.